


Let's Try Something New

by Stuffedpup



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post War, SO MUCH FLUFF, also I'm sorry the ending is so sappy why is it so sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuffedpup/pseuds/Stuffedpup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke asks if they could try something she's always wanted to do. Lexa of course obliges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Try Something New

“Clarke, would you care to explain to me what you plan on doing exactly?”

“Hush Lexa. You’ll see in a minute. Just turn onto your stomach.”

Lexa rolled her eyes, but followed Clarke’s instructions.

It was late, and the two had retired to the commander’s tent hours ago. Both of them were nude, having spent the last few hours reacquainting their bodies. After bringing each other to contentment, they had rested, Clarke curled into Lexa’s side, idly tracing patterns on Lexa’s skin with her fingers. Lexa had commented on how impressive Clarke’s artistic skills were, and how she hadn’t seen any talent like it, considering the clans did not value art very highly among necessary survival skills. She mentioned that she would like to watch Clarke draw one day, if she would allow it.

At that, Clarke shifted, holding herself above Lexa. A look passed over her eyes, before Clarke leant down and cupped Lexa’s face, her lips barely touching Lexa’s in the most innocent of touches.

“Can we try something?” Clarke whispered, her fingers gentle on Lexa’s cheek. How Clarke could think she could deny her anything, was beyond Lexa.

“Of course,” Lexa responded, and a smile brighter than all the stars shining broke out across Clarke’s face. She scrambled out of the bed coverings, and Lexa’s eyes could not help but follow.

Clarke’s back was turned to her, as she grabbed water and some charcoal. She used a pestle and mortar to grind the charcoal fine, and mix it with a small amount of water. It wasn’t perfect, but it would do for now.

Clarke picked up to the small bowl, and returned to the bedding. “You said you want to see me draw. Well, there’s something that… I’ve always wanted to try. I’ve just never had the chance,” Clarke straddled Lexa’s rear, her thighs encasing Lexa’s hips. She ran her hand along Lexa’s spine, mapping out the already well known territory. “I want you to be my canvas,” Clarke murmured, just loud enough for Lexa to hear.  


Lexa turned her head slightly, enough so she could see Clarke’s face. It was easy to forget that Clarke had vulnerabilities, just as she did, but in moments like these, where every emotion was clear on the blonde’s face, Lexa’s heart skipped a beat.

“I’d be honored, Clarke.” Lexa said, and the joy that Clarke showed would be enough to fuel her through another war.

“Okay, just stay still,” Clarke said, and Lexa returned to facing forward.

Clarke dipped her finger in the charcoal paste, and with a deep breath ran the first line from hip to hip.

Lexa let out a small noise and the unexpected feeling on her skin, but otherwise gave no indication to the paint on her skin.

Clarke continued, using the lines and scars that littered Lexa’s skin to create a masterpiece. Neither spoke, as Clarke’s fingers continued to outline a detailed landscape, creating stars out of the freckles and lines of ivy from the toned muscle. It was rare that Clarke was able to fully admire the beauty of the Commander; even in a time of peace, so often was Lexa dressed in full gear and armed that Clarke would yearn for a moment away from their people.

But now, surrounded by flickering candles and the sensation of each other, Clarke yearned for nothing.

Lexa’s eyes closed as Clarke’s fingers danced across her back. Paint smeared in long lines, and Lexa attempted to figure out, exactly Clarke was creating, but after a few moments, gave up and relaxed under Clarke’s touch.

Clarke’s fingers moved slowly, barely touching Lexa’s skin on some spots. She swept Lexa’s hair from the nape of her neck, to give her more space, but before she continued she leaned down and place a soft kiss on the back of Lexa’s neck. Then one more. And another. For a moment, Clarke forgot what she was doing; only that Lexa was under her.

“You’ll smudge everything if you don’t stop,” Lexa’s voice was smug, and she wiggled her read underneath Clarke. Clarke simply smirked, and she nipped at the smooth skin underneath her lips.

She did sit up though, and after a few more lines, Clarke whispered, “All done.”

She stood, while Lexa sat up and tried to turn to catch a glimpse of her back. Unfortunately, all she could see were black lines along the expanse of her body.

“Stay still,” Clarke laughed, seating herself behind Lexa, holding the small mirror in her hand that Lexa would use to apply her face paint. She angled it so if Lexa turned her head, she could look into the glass and see the reflection in the glass.

Lexa’s eyes grew wide, and even with the odd angle, the image on her skin stole the air from her lungs. Clarke had depicted the woods on her back, complete with a beautiful full moon and trees that skimmed the sky.

“I know it’s just the woods, but when I was on the Ark, one of my favorite things to draw was the ground. It was a reassurance, that hopefully during my lifetime, we’d return to the ground. And even though the circumstances surrounding our return were less than perfect, I’m so happy we did.” Clarke smiled softly, watching Lexa marvel at the picture.

“If I could tattoo this on my skin, I would,” Lexa turned fully, so she was face to face with Clarke. “It’s beautiful,” Lexa kissed her, a hand clasped around the back of Clarke’s neck.

The kiss lingered, but asked for no more. Lips briefly touched, and tongues snuck out to taste, but as Clarke fell back into the pillows, and Lexa followed, they stayed comfortable with only each other.

Eventually, Clarke’s hands began to wander, unable to refrain from touching Lexa when the opportunity presented itself. Her hands ran along Lexa’s side, finding every curve and bump. Her hands found Lexa’s hips, while Lexa’s own hands remained with one on Clarke’s neck and the either supporting her weight as she hovered over Clarke.

Forgetting herself and the reason behind their current intimacy, too absorbed in the feel of Lexa on top of her, Clarke moved her right hand to Lexa’s back, wanting to feel the line of Lexa’s spine. She ran her fingers up and down, renewing her memory, suddenly stopping as she remembered. Pulling away from the kiss, Lexa protesting only slightly, Clarke looked at her hand to see it covered in the charcoal paint, no doubt from the now smudged piece on Lexa’s back.

“It couldn’t stay forever,” Lexa smiled. “But it just means you can do it again.”

Clarke smiled, her eyes shining with affection and love.

“I don’t need a painting to last forever,” She rose up, kissing Lexa again. “As long as I have you for longer.”


End file.
